1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computer equipment. In particular, the present invention relates to computer equipment using a plurality of BIOS versions. The computer equipment selects a specific BIOS version to load from the plurality of BIOS versions to prevent the present BIOS version failing and causing computer shutdown.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer equipment such as notebook or desktop uses a flash memory to store a Basic Input/Output System (BIOS). However, only a single BIOS version is stored in the flash memory. BIOS plays a most important part when the computer boots. Since the conventional computer has a only single BIOS, if the BIOS version fails, the computer can't boot successfully.
Therefore, since the computer can't boot successfully, users have no way to correct the failed BIOS version by the computer. The user must disassemble the case of the computer and reprogram the flash memory with a new BIOS version, or discharge the flash memory to restore the default BIOS version. However, the conventional method is difficult for the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,873, issued to Choi et al. discloses a method to update a ROM BIOS version, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,835,760, issued to Harmer et al. discloses a method and a device to provide BIOS version to the computer. However, the prior arts mentioned-above neither described a computer having a plurality of BIOS versions.